


EMET

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, M/M, POV Jewish Character, Project Rebirth, Stucky - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, say no to HYDRA cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:00:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last words of Abraham Erskine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EMET

Listen. Listen! Here is a thing you must know. I am old now. Old and wearied. Wearied perhaps beyond all hope. I am a man of science, a man of learning. And this I have come to know: knowledge without wisdom is folly, and power unchecked is a thing dangerous.  
  
And you, little one? What will become of you? Would you collect scraps of metal in a red wagon like a child? Would you send your lover away unkissed? Is this then your farewell? This brave face, laughing at the dark?   
  
When God made Adam, he formed him out of clay. I will make a new man. A better man. A man forged from the love of a human soul. You are no _golem,_ an imitation only, you are my creation, and I give you life anew. This is my gift: my wisdom. Death—like Truth—is nothing to fear. But you have known this. You have always known this. So go. Go with your Truth and your Death to do what you believe in your heart to be right. It is all God may ask a man. It is all I ask of you.

**Author's Note:**

> "For You created my reins, You covered me in my mother's womb. 
> 
> I shall thank You for in an awesome, wondrous way I was fashioned; Your works are wondrous, and my soul knows it very well. 
> 
> My essence was not hidden from You, when I was made in secret, I was formed in the lowest parts of the earth. 
> 
> Your eyes saw my unformed body, and on Your book they were all written; days have been formed and one of them is His." 
> 
> Tehillim 139: 13-16


End file.
